Scarlet Duet
by Sound Of A Crescendo
Summary: Theirs was an odd game, one much like that of a cat and mouse. Yet, they switched rolls so frequently it was hard to decide who was which. Madam/Grell


**Chapter One:** I see the way you look at me.**  
Pairing: **Butler!Griel/Ma_dam  
_**Theme:** Spring  
**Summary:** Theirs was an odd game, one much like that of a cat and mouse. Yet, they switched rolls so frequently it was hard to decide who was which.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye"_

It was a beautiful day for a walk. The kind of day where the temperature was not too high, and the humidity was quite tolerable. The type of day where the sky was partly clouded, and yet the vibrant expression of life was scattered around in lush greens and brilliant pinks. It was such a peaceful day, that one scarlet woman didn't wish it to be marred with foolish company. Such a tranquil gift from nature should be appreciated, not mocked with mindless chatter that never stopped to take in the beauty. This would explain the distant gaze of Madam Red, those carmine eyes watching the beauty of nature through the window at her side.

The road they traveled was old, and rarely ventured. Thus, the sharp jerks would cause her to sway in her seat. Yet, that dress and its layers seemed to add her balance, for she'd glance to her left to eye the smaller lady beside her who nearly jostled straight out of her seat. Painted lips lifted upwards, and she'd place a gloved hand on Elizabeth's knee gingerly; half for support and half to keep her from falling to the floor of the carriage. The younger female looked up with eyes bright, reflecting her excitement and her lips bursting with another pointless gargle. Madam wore a pleasant expression, and gave a gentle laugh when the girl looked at her expectantly. So many faces, and so many places-- and she kept them together so neatly.

As the blonde haired women would address her fiancée, Madam's gaze grew distant once again. She'd loose herself with in the lush green hills rolling by, head tilting ever so slightly to cause those scarlet strands of hair to caress down over her cheek and obscure her gaze from the sight of her nephew's butler whom was seated before her. It was an unconscious movement, for she was much more interested in the passing scenery. She'd catch the occasional murmur of some social event Elizabeth was planning on dragging her nephew too, and her lips would quirk slightly in amusement. In relief of two nobles, the last jerk of the carriage singled the end of their lengthy ride.

It was in slight shock to the butler with in the carriage, that he had not even gotten to his feet and the male that had been driving them had already gingerly pulled the door to the carriage open with a rather meek expression. But, to the Scarlet lady she could only smirk, leaving the Phatomhive Butler to blink as she'd pull herself gingerly to her feet. Her scarlet layers shifted around her form with that graceful ease as she stepped to the mouth of the open carriage, and locked those scarlet eyes down onto the emerald depths of her own butler. That gaze was held for a moment, something flickering in those jaded eyes before the mahogany haired male would extend a gloved hand to his mistress, offering to help her down. With the hand accepted her body slipped down onto the ground and up against him. The contact was only brief, and to the occupants of the carriage it would remain unnoticed—but between the two they felt the brush of the other's chest to their own. They broke apart easily, and the butler turned his attention to the remaining female.

Elizabeth was helped down in a much more polite and mannerly way, and Angelina would glance away to hide her own mirth and Greil similarly offered his hand to Ciel. Much to the emerald eyed butler's surprise, the young count accepted the hand with a dry mutter about carriages being too high for his stature. Madame would resist the urge to remind him he was only twelve and the height was just fine for real men. Instead, she'd turn her eyes to gaze upwards over the nearest hill. The giant oak sitting upon this hill was like a king, watching over his domain from the highest point. She'd glance towards Elizabeth who had come to join her side and would gesture gingerly up the hill. "That looks like it would be a perfect spot." She commented to the child, who studied the large tree with obvious awe. Before Angela would comment further, the blonde girl bounced off and had started 'prancing' her way up the side of the hill. Madame stared after her for a moment, pondering briefly if there had ever been a time when she herself had been so… energetic.

Deeming that she had been much more reserved in her childhood, she'd glance back to males. It was almost in displeasure she'd note her own butler carrying the majority of their load—and that would only end up with disaster. Thus, as Ciel and his butler ventured after Elizabeth she'd step up to Greil's side. Delicate fingers snatch away the basket hanging dangerously to the edge of his load, freeing his field of view. Emerald met ruby again, and Madam would smile at him almost as if bemused by his antics.

"**You don't---"** Greil started, only to be hushed by a gloved finger pressing to his lips. He'd blink, watching the women as she adjusted her hold on the basket and turn around. He stared after her as she followed after their companions—the basket swaying side to side in her grasp.

"**Come along now."** Angelina called, glancing over her shoulder to the dotting male.  
**"Y-yes."** The butler stuttered out, jumping quickly to fall instep beside her. He'd glance, almost warily to the crimson women to his side a peculiar look of regard on that usually meek expression. He'd note that she was quite distracted today as he studied that vacant expression on her face.

They joined the others at the top of the hill, where red and white checker blanket had been laid down in the shade of the tree. As Madame slid another mask on to those scarlet features, Greil could only bow his head to hide his brief amusement. Her ability to act was outstanding and could nearly mimic his own—nearly. He'd watch as she set the basket down, before settling on the task of setting his own load down. He'd miss the critical gaze of the other butler as he manoeuvred the load to the ground, thoughts too focused on the Lady in Red to realize he wasn't being his usual clumsy self.

"**Its so beautiful out here…."** Elizabeth would comment, looking upwards to the older lady who eased herself down on the blanket beside her. **" I wish we had scenery like this in my back yard!" **The child gave a wistful sigh here, and Madam could only chuckle as she glanced towards Ciel. The boy had a most exasperated expression, yet responded politely per his manner's permitted.  
**"It's only beautiful because it's too far from town in the winter to live here."** The count would comment, shifting his position to lean back onto his hands as he gazed up at the sky.  
**"Indeed… Its beauty is all it has, and thus why it is allowed to exist."** Madam murmured, gloved finger gingerly arranging the layers of her dress. **"… Some people can be so unappreciative." **She added as an after thought, the tone was off but neither of the other humans seemed to realize it. Instead, there was only a single thoughtful gaze given by the women's butler. Something was off today with his mistress, and if she wasn't careful, he worried she'd end up saying one thing too many.

Greil would glance back to the water he had set to boil, studying the flickering flames of the portable oven. It seemed Sebastian had deemed that making tea was much less hazardless then laying out the food that had been prepared and taken for the picnic. Greil could have had a comment or two against this, and lit something on fire—but again he remained much more focused on trying to figure out what was plaguing Angelina. The whirl of the kettle startled him for a moment, and he moved quickly to shut the flame off and gingerly fill the three cups beside him. He'd give each a stir slowly, half aware of the fact he had made them with a skill that could rivalled the demonic butler across from him. He stood slowly, handing two of the cups towards the Sebastian who took with a single nod. Turning, he'd pick of the third and ventured towards his mistress. Kneeling on a patch of grass beside her seated form, he'd gingerly offer the cup to her with a soft **"…madam?"** murmured.

Those scarlet eyes would glance down at the cup, and then upwards with a slightly curious expression. It seemed even she was waiting for him to 'screw' up somehow. He would keep them on their toes however, smiling back at her as he nodded his head towards the drink he had prepared for her. She took the plate in hand, gloved fingers curling around the delicate china and still she continued to study him. He'd blink, bowing his head and hiding his eyes behind those dorky glasses. He'd listen for her to take a sip, unable to keep from glancing up as she stared down at the drink almost in wonderment. **"Hnn, if you keep making tea like this I just might keep you."** She voiced, glancing back up towards her Butler with a mischievous glint to her eyes. Greil would feint a look mixed of pride, and yet almost horror—as if the thought of being 'fired' was frightening.

**"I'm glad it pleases my lady~"** He murmured, bowing his head and gingerly pulling himself back into a standing position. **"What would you prefer to eat first?"** Griel would venture, taking his cue from Sebastian who had already started to server the Count and his fiancée.  
**"This is fine, thank you."** She would respond, missing the almost pout that took her butler's face as she bowed her head to stare into the murky depths of her cup. Greil would bow his own head, stepping away and yet close enough to be of service if she should change her mind. His back meet the rough surface of the gnarled tree and he leaned heavily all while looking pensive. Sliding his eyes closed, he'd mull over his current situation and thus the next time he opened his eyes it took him a moment to realize something was… missing. He took inventory for a moment. Sexy butler, check. Other sexy butler, check. Two brats, check. Ang--- He'd blink upon realizing what was missing from the scene before him was the scarlet lady. He stood at attention slowly, those amber eyes glancing around as he mussed to himself. _'Now, she can't have gotten far with a dress that heavy in this heat.'_

Indeed, Angelina had not traveled all too far after excusing herself. Merely down the side of the hill where she could escape the obsessive chatter of Elizabeth and the burrowing eyes of two butlers. The fan posed in her finger tips did little to aid against the heat gliding against her skin, but she minded not the temperature. She would not be moving much more, as she allowed her form to fall back onto the soft grass decorating the side of the hill. She was not all too interested in the fact that she could stain her dress with green marks—and how horrible that would turn out. A sigh passed through those ruby lips as she slid her eyes closed against the sun's rays.

The lady in red would relish in her silence for the moment, suspecting it would not be lasting long with her luck. That luck has been marginable better these last few weeks—until today, when she had allowed herself get talked into spending time with her remaining 'family'. But, today was not a day she liked to celebrate life—oh no. Today was one of those rare occasions she much more preferred to morn her way through. It was mid that thought, that the sun was suddenly blocked from her face. She didn't mind at first, until she realized that it was no cloud that could have provided that good of coverage… She opened her eyes, being suddenly startled to notice the amber gaze of her butler all but inches away. She swallowed, looking up at Greil with an almost sheepish expression.

**"Hiding?"** He questioned, that silky voice purring out with curl to the end that pulled the butlers lips skyward with an eerie expression. The women addressed would emit a soft laugh, eyes sliding closed as she avoided taking in the devious details of the reaper above her.  
**"Aren't we all?"** She whispered out, the tone hinged with a thickness on the end that threatened to drown her.  
**"….perhaps."** Greil would start, a hand lifting to cup the side of her face and gingerly tilt her chin towards him. He would glide his finger just under her chin, using a slow stroking motion until she would give in and open those scarlet eyes to glare at him. **"… but some of us are better then others."** He reminded with flash of those pearly fanged teeth. Madam seemed unbothered by the deadly grin hovering so close to her face, and instead she'd lift her gloved finger's slowly. The digits weaved gingerly into the butler's hair, loosening the hair-tie constraining his strands. Before the reaper could argue, she'd pull the cloth away completely, leaving the man's hair to glide forward like maroon veil around them.  
**"Well, I can't very well have that..."** Madam would muse as she hooked the string of cloth around the reaper's neck and used the leverage to pull him closer. **"…can I?"** She breathed out.

Theirs was an odd game, one much like that of a cat and mouse. Yet, they switched rolls so frequently it was hard to decide who was which. It was technically normal for them to tease each other in this manner—looking ever so much like some smitten couple in private as they plotted. Yet, it looked all a bit too romantic to the brilliant eyes of one child, who stood at the top of the hill looking down at the scarlet duet. Elizabeth would cover her mouth quickly with her fingertips to smoother her surprise, obviously shocked by the intimate sight before her. She'd turn way sharply, and then as if to double check she'd glance once more to have her cheeks burn with embarrassment—oh yes, they were defiantly still there. She turned away again and quickly made her way back over to the others, the mental image of a 'forbidden love' weaving a plot in her head.


End file.
